


【御泽】青春期

by Cheeeeeese



Category: ace of diamond, ダイヤのA
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeeeeese/pseuds/Cheeeeeese
Summary: 补档车( ˙-˙=͟͟͞͞)御幸生日快乐！
Relationships: Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun
Kudos: 27





	【御泽】青春期

⒈

夏日将近，蝉鸣响起，夹杂着咸湿海腥味的微风擦着人们的脚踝，吹向了一望无际的蔚蓝天空。

这是一个很普通的夏天的起始，但是于泽村荣纯来说，这个夏天，是他最后一个能与御幸前辈以及三年级的前辈们一起进入甲子园的机会。

每日起得最早的他，怀揣着要与御幸前辈以及青道的大家一起进军甲子园的雄心壮志，今天也和平常一样，五点半都还没到就跑到了御幸宿舍把熟睡着的御幸叫醒陪他练Numbers。

“喂泽村，我说你啊，那个，以后能不能好好休息。”御幸睡眼惺忪，拿着自己那个装着洗漱用具的塑料盆，慢悠悠地跟在元气满满的泽村后，手放在嘴边打了一个大大的哈欠，还没转过弯来的大脑艰难地组织着语言，企图把泽村忽悠回去睡觉，“起得早锻炼是好事，但是你这也太早了吧。休息可是作为一个投手的必修课。”

泽村头也不回地继续昂首向前走，边走边慷慨激昂地说：“不行啊Cap！早晨的时间可是非常宝贵的！你仔细想想，如果好好利用好早晨大家睡觉这段时间，我的Numbers不就可以在夏甲上大放光彩，击败天久和成宫鸣不就指日可待了吗！”

明明现在号码牌都还是全空白的状态，还真敢说啊这个笨蛋，御幸暗暗腹诽，看来他是完全冲着王牌背号去的。

算了，稍微陪你一下吧。

两个人走到了空无一人的公共洗漱间后，摆好洗漱用具便开始清洗自己那由于恼人的青春期而生出一点点胡茬的面部。

御幸把自己薄荷味的牙膏挤到牙刷头上，刷起了牙，一边刷一边无所事事地斜眼看着正在仔细清理口腔每个间隙的泽村，却发现摆在泽村手边的那条花里胡哨的牙膏赫然是前几天电视广告上热销的儿童牙膏。

还是橙子味。

“泽村，你的牙膏是怎么回事?”御幸咕噜咕噜吐出一口漱口水后问。

“嗯?这个吗?”泽村听到御幸的质问，疑惑地拿起摆在他手边的牙膏，得到御幸的肯定后兴冲冲地和御幸介绍道：“这个可是最近热销的牙膏噢，听说可以很好地防止蛀牙的！”

“不是啊，我说你在用幼稚园小朋友才会用的牙膏刷牙。”

“有什么问题吗?难道男子汉就不能用儿童牙膏吗?明明儿童牙膏能更好的防止蛀牙妖精在我的牙齿上捣乱的。”泽村眨着自己大大的眼睛，困惑地反问御幸。

三岁的心智，不能再多了。御幸无奈地想着，把眼镜摘下挂在后衣领，打开水龙头鞠起一捧水往脸上泼，说：“那你就好好使用它来打败蛀牙妖精吧。”

“唔.......御幸前辈摘下眼镜的样子很少见呢。”御幸听见泽村的声音由远及近，感觉有一股热源在向他靠近，御幸想要看泽村在搞什么鬼，还没来得及擦脸就把脸转向了泽村声音传来的地方，说：“喂，泽村你在干什.........”

御幸是个近视度数达到700的人，脱下眼镜五米之外人畜不分的那种，但是现在在他眼前的泽村，扑闪着自己长而弯的睫毛，与平时在打击区看到的赤金色的眼睛不同，现在泽村那双闪着琥珀润滑光泽的眼睛直直地望着他，而带着一点点酸酸甜甜的橘子味的温热吐息喷洒到御幸的脸上，御幸忽然有点不知所措。

“你干嘛，凑太近了。”御幸一巴掌糊上了泽村紧紧凑过来的脸，强迫对方与自己保持一定的安全距离。

“哇好凉！”泽村暖乎乎的脸颊一下子被御幸呼过来的巴掌上的水弄湿，泽村气急败坏地骂，“御幸一也你个混账眼镜！”

“喔，谢谢夸奖！”

“才没有在夸你！可是Cap你摘下眼镜的样子真的很帅啊！不愧是鬼畜池面。”泽村一记二缝线直球精准地投进了御幸的心里。

“行了行了洗漱完就快走吧。”御幸对于普通的嘲讽倒是应付得得心应手，可是一到正经夸奖的时候却变得手足无措起来，最后，不知道该怎么回答泽村的他伸手揉了揉刚起床的泽村限定的鸡窝头，收回手后盯着手掌心满意地说：“嗯，手上的水全部干了。”

“.......什，什么？？？你用我的头发和脸擦水？！”泽村愣了一下，忽然反应过来——自己被御幸一也这个混账当做了毛巾来擦手！

“哈哈哈泽村果然你是最棒的，无论是搞笑方面还是当毛巾方面。”

“啊啊啊御幸一也你个混蛋别跑！”

⒉

“喂御幸，你怎么不吃饭?”埋头吃饭的仓持发现坐在他旁边的人完全没有动静，疑惑地问

“是队伍里面的事。”御幸听到仓持的发问，拿起筷子象征性的戳了戳味增汤里的豆腐。

“别骗人了，能让你这么魂不守舍的只可能是泽村那个笨蛋吧。”仓持不在意地扒了一口煮得香软的饭，用着三年与御幸做朋友的经验猜出了真相，说，“那个笨蛋和你又发生什么了?”

“嗯......”御幸不打算反驳也不打算继续说下去，只能含糊不清的用鼻子哼出个音。

“不用我说你也知道，不管你俩之间发生了什么，你都要给我调整好状态，用最好的状态上场训练。”

“嗯，我知道。”御幸用手摸了摸早晨被泽村鼻息抚过的地方，眼睛不受控制地往正和小春聊天的泽村飘去。

好想吃橘子。

⒊

上午，乒乒乓乓的击球的声音充斥着青道的棒球场。

“所以说啊东条，”泽村摆出触击的姿势，等东条的投球逼近自己时，泽村忽然由触击变为正常的打击姿势，顺势使出浑身解数的力气来挥出了棒，“御幸一也那个混蛋竟然敢拿我当毛巾！”

“你俩关系真好呢。”东条抬头看着自己被泽村打出去的球，思索了一会下次该投什么球才不会让泽村轻易打到，然后转过头来笑着和泽村说：“说不定御幸前辈有点喜欢你这样呢?”

“说什么呢东条！御幸一也就是个恶劣的前辈，鬼畜池面，混账眼镜，奸诈狸猫........”像吐泡泡一般，泽村给御幸取的外号一个个地从泽村嘴里冒出来。

啊，看不出来的果然只有泽村了。东条看着越骂越起劲的泽村，无奈地想到。

真替队长感到难过。

“呀哈哈哈，听到了吗鬼畜眼镜?”站在不远处击打区的仓持坏笑着，打出了一记长打。

“啰嗦。”御幸扶了扶由于流汗而滑下的镜框，眼神专注，随着手臂的挥动，御幸又打出了一记全垒打。

⒋

今天是难得的休息的日子，奥村今天和拓马一起出去买一些必需品，而木村好像也有自己的安排而不在宿舍。

御幸手里拿着从仓持那里借来的DVD，坐在自己宿舍的电视前。

仓持美名美曰要帮他舒缓压力，结果却跑回他宿舍翻箱倒柜地找出了他那所谓珍藏很久的极品DVD。

“这可是我托朋友帮我去买的。”仓持一副郑重其事的表情，把他那盘极品AV交给了御幸，“看在你是队长的份上，这次就免费借给你吧。”

“明明还未成年啊这个人。”御幸拿着手里的DVD观察了一下，只看到粉红色的包装纸上，一个身材丰满的火辣女郎摆出了一个极其妩媚的姿势。

青春期是躁动的代言词。正值青春期的少年少女们总是会对性这方面的事情多多少少的产生一些好奇，而对于男生来说，这个年纪没有看过片的人甚至是要被嘲笑的。

御幸也不例外，不说阅片千部，该看的也都看过，不仅能够自己解决那方面的问题，有时还会和其他男生开一些下流的黄色笑话。

没有多想，御幸打开包装，把DVD放了进去。

这是一部比较正常的AV，和普通的套路一样，男主女主说话不过5分钟，就开始嗯嗯啊啊。

御幸虽然看着AV，脑子里却在想着前几天早晨没戴眼镜时看到的泽村。

泽村丰满的嘴唇下发出呜姆姆的声音，皱起的鼻头显示出泽村想要一探究竟的意图，而御幸整个人都被装进了泽村的眼睛里，御幸透过泽村的眼睛看到的自己耳尖似乎有点红。

那天晚上御幸做了个梦，他梦见泽村赤裸着身体，任由御幸轻抚着他背后形状漂亮的蝴蝶谷，御幸的手指如同火把，泽村被它抚摸过的部位就像烧起来一样，漾出和泽村脸上一样的绯红。连接两个人的地方由于御幸的挺动而发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声，而泽村因为御幸的动作，只能发出喘息声，还有可怜兮兮向御幸求饶的声音。

“哈，哈....御幸前辈...太大了.......”透明的涎液从泽村的平时聒噪的嘴里流出，泽村红着脸，完整的话语也被顶得支离破碎。

“泽村你的里面太舒服了。”御幸说着情侣间才会说的dirty talk，缓缓把泽村转了面朝自己，说：“果然你是最棒的。”

“不，不要再说了....哈....”泽村的眼睛水汪汪的，要哭不哭的，和早上御幸看到的一样，里面只有自己。

御幸凑上去，细细亲啄泽村小麦色的脸，从额头，到眉心，到因为流出生理泪水而微微泛红的眼角，到鼻子，最后再到泽村如同绵绵冰一样的嘴唇。

御幸感受着泽村因为喘不过气而喷出的炙热鼻息，尝到了泽村因刚刚刷完牙嘴里甘冽的橘子味。

糟糕，又硬了。

御幸叹着气，认命般地解开运动裤的松紧带，把底裤褪到了大腿根部，释放出已经胀大的阴茎，用自己的大手覆了上去，开始上下撸动，一边想象着泽村的样子一边呢喃着：“泽村........”

“咔嗒——”是钥匙插入门里的声音。

御幸一脸错愕地望向门口，本来因为拉好窗帘而漆黑的环境一下子被光束刺破。

“御幸前辈！！！！！！”和光一起出现的是和自己性幻想对象一模一样的声音，但似乎现在这个声音出现的不是很合时宜。

“咦，你在看什...”话还没说完，泽村就凭借自己5.2的视力轻而易举地看到了电视上正在交合的男女。

“哇！！！！”泽村一下子捂住眼睛尖叫着跳出五米远，脸像是被蒸红的龙虾一样，“你个色情眼镜在干什么啊！！！！！！”

“.............”御幸无语了。

因为这个笨蛋整天天还没亮就跑来御幸宿舍敲门，御幸不胜其烦，直接用自己的钥匙配了一把一模一样的给泽村，让他以后有事直接拿钥匙开门。

御幸万万没有想到，自己配的这把钥匙会在这种地方起作用。

但是御幸看到泽村捂着他那张红透了的脸，突然有点想欺负一下泽村，而御幸也确实这样做了。

“什么啊，泽村，连这种都还没看过吗?”

“什，什么....?！我泽村大人什，什么没看过，这种片我可是看过好多了！”不出御幸所料，泽村又中计了。

“诶，那你捂着眼睛跳出这么远干什么?”

“我才没有！”泽村逞强，颤颤巍巍地把手放下，并且极其缓慢地走向了御幸，“我，我可是男子汉泽村，怎么会怕这种东西！”

“诶~原来如此~诶~”

“御幸一也你个混蛋什么意思?！这种东西，我也会看！”泽村不服输地加上了一句，为了表示自己的决心，还把御幸宿舍的门关上坐到御幸身旁。

电视里的男女还在持续地交合，女优嘴里甜腻的叫声在安静的宿舍里显得格外突兀。御幸瞥了一眼泽村，发现这个人脸已经红到不能再红了，而他的裤裆也鼓起了一片。

“怎么办御幸前辈，我的反应好奇怪，脸好热。”泽村转头可怜巴巴地望着御幸，企图从御幸那里获得安慰。

“泽村，要.....做吗?”御幸问出了一直没敢问出的那句话。

⒌

不知道事情怎么会变成这种样子。

御幸的手放在了泽村牛仔裤的金属拉链上，缓缓地把拉链往下拉，金属摩擦的声音在泽村耳里是如此的漫长。

获得泽村同意后，御幸就找来他的旋转椅，让泽村坐在上面。

现在泽村张着腿，坐在御幸的旋转椅上，就像一个等待审判的死刑犯一样，用手臂捂着脸，任由跪在他腿间的御幸摆弄。

“喂泽村，这样一动不动的可太狡猾了。”明明知道泽村对性这方面的事情的了解程度只有到牵个手会就有小孩的程度，御幸却说着下流的dirty talk，用手隔着泽村的三角内裤，抚上泽村勃起的阴茎，坏心眼地捏了捏，“不好好看着可是会被欺负的哦。”

“唔！”被人捏住那里，泽村呼吸一窒，一声惊叫滑出喉咙，捂着脸的手条件反射般地抓住了御幸结实的肩膀，大口呼吸着催促御幸，“少啰嗦，快，快点.....”

“好好，我的投手大人。”御幸笑着，拉下泽村的内裤，释放出泽村那无处安放的欲望。

泽村虽然紧紧地闭着眼睛，但他的其他部位却十分的敏感，布料摩擦的声音，女优无比妩媚的声音，御幸前辈的喘息声，无一不让泽村感到头皮发麻。

而在自己的阴茎被御幸那因挥棒而布满薄茧的大手覆上时，泽村瞬间脑子空白。

“泽村，这样就射了吗?”御幸的声音越来越近，最后停留到泽村的耳根边，温热的吐息把泽村的耳根吹红，御幸的气息在泽村灵敏的鼻子里显得格外浓郁。

到处都是御幸前辈。

泽村红着脸，由于承受不住如此刺激的感官折磨，猛地睁开眼睛，却看到御幸平时戴着投手手套的右手，此刻正握着自己的私处。

御幸感觉到手里那个尚未开苞的东西又胀起来，戏笑着说：“又大了一截，泽村你还真嫩呢。”

泽村红着眼眶，想要反驳，但是由于自己的阴茎被握在别人手里，全身的力气就像被抽空一样，最后只能任凭御幸对自己进行语言调戏。

“御幸一也你个色情眼镜.....哈......”泽村低着头，随着御幸撸动的动作大口喘息着，御幸略显粗糙的手此刻就是无比有用的催情剂。

“不行还不能射哦，我俩一起吧。”御幸坏笑着按住泽村的马眼，放出自己的阴茎，用大手把自己和泽村握在一起，上下撸动。

“泽村你真的是太棒了，连阴茎也这么可爱。”御幸说着，用手指弹了弹泽村布满青筋的阴茎。

“哈啊！”泽村被御幸这个动作搞得发出了一声无比诱人的甜腻惊叫，不知是被御幸惹怒还是怎么，泽村一下子把手也握上两个人的欲望。

御幸被泽村这个动作搞得措手不及，但是看见泽村西红柿般的脸，又笑着把手抽出，让泽村自己撸动。

泽村的动作毫无技术含量可言，青涩而又鲁莽，好几次把御幸搞得差点射了出来，但也就是泽村这样可爱的动作，才能让御幸缴械投降。

“御，御....哈....幸一也，我想要射了....”泽村强忍着释放的欲望，用哭腔对御幸说。

“嗯，我俩一起....”

⒍

“所以泽村你来找我是因为什么?”清理完因两个人乱搞后的狼藉，御幸一边收着DVD一边询问泽村。

泽村脸上的红色还没有完全消退，侧着头小声嘀咕：“就是突然发现一些事情，想和你说...”

“什么事?”

“御幸一也你个混蛋！我喜，喜，喜，喜..........”

“喜什么?”

“喜，喜，喜，喜欢你！！！！！”结巴了好久，泽村红着脸对御幸吼出了这句话。

御幸一下子僵住了。

“在昨天仓持前辈突然问我喜欢的人是谁的时候，我脑子里面闪过的第一个人竟然是御幸前辈你。仔细想了一晚上还是想不明白，本来今天打算来找你搞清楚，但没想到你个色情眼睛在干这种事情！结果就顺理成章的干了那，那种事情！”

御幸看着越说越激动的泽村，噗嗤笑了出来，用手指揩去眼角的笑出来的眼泪后，说：“那么第一次感觉如何？”

“哼........马马虎虎吧。”泽村哼着，但是撇过头去的动作并不能掩饰他脸上火烧云似的赤红。

“那么请多多关照了，泽村。”御幸温柔的笑着，接受了泽村别扭的同意。

接着，夏天，来到。

Fin.


End file.
